dear kitten
by pettitrougetoile
Summary: un día caminando por la calle encontre un gato blanco de ojos escarlata, y cual seria mi sorpresa al ver que este tenia un cierre en su estomago...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear kitten.**.

Hola a todos

Pues aquí estoy escribiendo este fic antes de que se me valla la inspiración me inspire al ver a mi perrito jugando con migo cuando lo tenia sobre mis piernas mientras el levantaba sus patitas esponjositas para de alguna manera ¨atraparme¨ asi que con todo mi amor se lo dedico a pochito(pochiri) I LOVE Y CHE BOLITA DE PELOS¡

**DISCLAIMER soul Ester y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son única y exclusivamente de okubo atsushi-sensei**

**Mi little dear kitten**

* * *

><p>Hola ,soy Maka, Albarn Maka tengo 16 años y voy en mi tercer semestre en la escuela preparatoria Shibusen.<p>

Mi vida es relativamente normal, adoro los animales en especial los gatos, realmente deseo un gatito, uno esponjoso gordito y tierno gatito.,no soy muy popular con los chicos, pues soy mas que nada una chica de biblioteca, bastante normal y sosa. soy blanca, rubia de ojos verdes , de estatura mediana y…aunque sea un duro golpe a mi ego, bastante plana debo decir, aquí entre nos…soy copa B osease diminuta, así nunca conseguiré que nadie se fije en mi.

Ese era el monologo mental diario de la chica, cada día lo repetía camino a su escuela como si del inicio de algún anime o manga se tratase, Maka si bien era una ratona de biblioteca, pues ah que ratoncita, porque a pesar de no tener mucho pecho, era bastante atlética y por lo tanto tenia un físico grandioso, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

La susodicha caminaba sin mas preocupación que la de divagar mentalmente y no chocar con nada o caerse de bruces.

Sin mas llego a su aula donde estaban sus amigos; Black Star, era un chico bastante hiperactivo jovial. atlético y son aires de grandeza pero un idiota si de mujeres y escuela se trataba; las gemelas Thompson ambas muy guapas rubias y de ojos azules con cuerpos de infarto y mas desgracia de mala contaban unas maravillosas copas ¨ D ¨ Liz la mayor y Patty la mas pequeña; de hay le seguía Death The Kid un chico prodigio hijo del dueño de la escuela y un obsesionado con la simetría y sus 2 mejores amigos; Tsubaki una chica dulce y amable que era como una madre para todos especialmente para el hiperactivo idiota de Black Star y Chrona un chico tímido eh introvertido que siempre anda diciendo su frasecita celebre ¨ No se lidiar con…¨.

Ellos eran el mundo para Maka, pues hacia tiempo que vivía sola pues a su padre no le podía ver ni en pintura después que se volvió a casar, y pues su madre, ella, pues ella había muerto hacia varios años atrás en un accidente automovilístico y su padre como trabajaba de rector, para desgracia de Maka en la misma escuela ala que ella asistía.

Un cierto día camino a casa, se desvió a comprar algunas cosas para poder hacerse de cenar, y al hacerlo al regresar a casa tubo que pasar por un callejón, del cual salían unos débiles maullidos, al acercarse vio a que dichos maullidos provenían de una caja al fondo y al estar ya junto a ella vio que dentro había un gatito blanco, bastante mal herido.

tomo todas sus compras con un solo brazo y con el otro tomo con delicadeza al animal acomodándolo en su regazo ,sintió como en felino se tensaba al sentir el tacto de Maka pero estaba muy débil para intentar huir . por su parte ella agradecía no llevar muchas cosas.

El trayecto a casa fue bastante difícil para la rubia pues aparte de que estaba cansada de caminar y de cargar debía tener cuidado de no lastimar a su pequeño gatito.

Al llegar a casa, dejo las compras en donde pudo y fue directo a su habitación tomo un cojín rojizo que fue el mas cercano a su mano y dejo hay al mal herido animal se alejo de el para sacar un botiquín de uno de sus cajones y volvió a donde el gato tomo un poco de alcohol con un algodoncillo y lo froto contra las heridas del blanco felino que maullaba de dolor, habiendo estado segura de que estaba bien desinfectado vendo sus patitas, su pancita cuello y todo aquello que estuviera mal herido, quizás había sido atacado por algún perro o alguna persona inhumana y cruel ,habiendo terminado sus curaciones, inspecciono con delicadeza que no tuviera ¨ bichitos ¨ con cuidado dentro de las almohadillas de sus patas y en las orejas, pues a simple vista se veía que al menos no en el cuerpo ,cabe decir que el minino se quedo dormido por el cansancio… una vez termino su encomienda, levanto ala criaturita con todo y almohada y lo dejo sobre su cama en uno de los extremos, para ella ocupar el otro.

Entro ala sala y recordando (gracias al gruñido de sus intestinos) sus olvidadas compras, se encamino a tomarlas y guardar lo debido en el refrigerador y preparar algo sencillo que calmara su hambre. Al final termino por comer un simple sándwich de dulce de leche (ó cajeta). Se dirigió a su pieza y al estar sola (con su gato) se desnudo como si nada enfrente de la por ahora inconsciente criaturilla colocándose una blusa tipo tank bastante ajustada y color negra y un diminuto short tipo boxer color rosa se arropo ligeramente con sus sabanas y dando una ultima mirada a su amigo albino se quedo totalmente dormida.

Al día siguiente un ronroneo la despertó, seguido por el suave tacto del sedoso cuerpo del felino al despertar finalmente pudo notar un par de grandes orbes escarlatas que pertenecían a su gato.

-me alegra que estés mejor- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

con delicadeza se levanto de la sabanas dejando ala vista un bien marcada figura y al haber estado durmiendo sus ropas estaban desacomodadas dejando que su short pasara de ser un boxer a ser un cachetero y su blusa desacomodada con un tirante caído ,sumándole el despeinado cabello rubio que caía por sus hombros y su rostro hacían que se viera bastante tentadora para cualquier hombre, pero en su defecto para cierto gato blanco que la observaba y casi tenia un derrame nasal , ella al verlo se preocupo y rápido fue a curarle pero al esta inclinada hacia el le dejaba ver el comienzo de su s pechos así que el pobre gato prefirió cerrar sus ojitos con fuerza para no desangrarse en ese mismo lugar, al sentir que ella se separaba de el , abrió los ojos, maulló y se bajo de la cama

-que sucede tienes hambre?-pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia el, recibiendo un maullido como respuesta

Ella se dirigió a su cocina y en un plato hondo le sirvió leche fresca y en otro al no tener comida para gato opto por darle una lata de atún en agua que tenia en su alacena el felizmente comenzó a comer su atún después de haberse tomado casi medio litro de leche ,se notaba que estaba hambriento y que probablemente llevaba días sin haber probado bocado, ella ante la curiosa mirada de su acompañante dio un largo trago de la botella de leche que al separarse dejo un hilo blanco que callo por la comisura de sus rosados labios

Dejando momentáneamente embobado al gato. Ella se dirigió a su baño cargando en hombro una toalla para secarse después, se metió en la regadera abrió la llave del agua fría y se relajo sintiendo como se destensaban cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados, y agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que fuera sábado y no hubiera clases

Se dejo caer en el suelo de su baño sintiéndose cada vez mas relajada y tranquila, pensó en bañar al felino pero recordó las heridas y prefirió dejarlo pasar pues podría lastimarlo.

Mientras tanto cierto felino recorría curiosamente cada rincón del apartamento de la chica, tenia ganas de salir en ese momento de esa casa, pero a decir verdad se la estaba pasando bastante bien, hacia mucho que no le alimentaban, cuidaban, y pues que podía estar con una linda señorita que lo mimara y consintiera.

Después de haber terminando de recorrer el lugar decidió regresar a su cojincito y en un ágil salto llego ala cama y se recostó posando con cuidado un mandíbula en el cojín, cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, sintió como se abría la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a una maka cubierta solo por su diminuta toalla, eso hizo que el gato se tensara y mirara a otro lado cuando ella sin ninguna vergüenza dejo caer su toalla y comenzó a andar desnuda mientras se vestía, tomando bragas de aquí, sostén de aya, y un vestido blanco de tirantes del armario, comenzando a hacer limpieza en su habitación, mientras el minino se dedicaba a dormir.

Así paso la tarde y cuando la rubia había terminado sus quehaceres entro ala habitación y encendió el aire acondicionado, no sin antes cerrar las ventanas y la puerta, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer, aun era temprano según ella, (eran las 4 pm) y aun no sentía hambre así que se puso a leer con toda tranquilidad, al rato se quedo totalmente dormida, y pues, aprovechando un lugar mas cómodo, el felino se paro caminando graciosamente hacia ella y cuidadosamente coloco su cuerpecito a un costado de ella y recargo su cabeza en el brazo de la Albarn. Alas horas ella se despertó y miro a su costado encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa, sonrió con dulzura y con su mano libre(pues el la otra dormía la pequeña bestiecita)comenzó a acariciar delicadamente al animal este despertó gracias al tacto de la chica y maulló contento, ella lo miro atenta y dijo mas para si misma que para el ¿Cómo te eh de llamar? Dijo en un susurro, el la miro atento y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabia que tenia enfrente, el levanto su cabeza, y ella lo alzo un poco para ver el sexo del animal que pareció bastante incomodo por eso, ella suspiro y dijo

-mou, y yo que quería llamarte pelusa dijo en broma a lo que el puso mala cara-lo siento jeje, veamos un nombre masculino te parece mejor?- recibiendo un ligero batimiento de la cola del gato ( yo sé que eso es mas propio de un perro pero los gatos también lo hacen pero mas discretamente)

amm, veamos, flurry..?...gordo…? wuero..?-ella seguía diciendo todo tipo de nombres fastidiosos. Amm amm Artemis¡? Ese es cool.- el pareció pensárselo un momento pero para sorpresa de la chica el negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento entro Spirit corriendo con los brazos extendidos gritando my dear Maka¡ bit of my soul¡ (mi querida Maka trozo de mi alma).

En ese momento el felino maulló contento y Maka lo miro sorprendida-Soul…?

El gato maulló nuevamente.

-bien soul será entonces -dijo ella sonriendo.

así pasaron las semanas y cada día era alegre con los mimos elegantes que le ofrecía el pequeño soul o las veces k se enredaba en un ovillo de estambre, o se entretenía jugando con alguna mosca o cucaracha o la suave respiración de el cuando dormía ó el hecho de que siempre que ella se cambiaba frente a él, este optaba por mirar a otro lado, y ella se deprimía con esto pensando, es que soy tan despreciable incluso hasta para un gato, MI GATO.

Un día mientras se bañaban(esta llevaba puesta un toalla) este se puso panza arriba para defenderse con sus cuatro patas entonces ella noto algo raro, el tenia un cierre…

Guiada por la curiosidad abrió aquel cierre y entonces de aquel pequeño cuerpo felino emergió un joven totalmente desnudo para impresión de maka de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos escarlata que la miraba con una sonrisa picara y seductora

-hola, makita…nyaa~-canturreo con voz ronca ala chica para lanzarse a besar el cuello de su semidesnuda dueña.

* * *

><p>hellow again¡ bueno pues este fic se me vino en un rato de inspiración.<p>

bueno espero lo disfruten

con cariño akari daishi


	2. nyaanpy in the world¡x3

**dear kitten**

**capII the hottie girl is my master**

**disclaimer**: soul eater y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son unica y exclusivamente de okubo atsushi-sempai

hola a todos ,primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes hermosas personas, que agregarón a favoritos,a story alert, que dejaron sus bellos reviews y a aquellos que en silencio leen desde la oscuridad,muchas gracias, llore cuando vi todos sus hermosos comentarios,y me hace muy felíz pues esta pagina jamas me habia dado tantos reviews, y menos en el primer cap, bueno estoy pensando hacerlo de mas caps que opinan?

**PhoebeJunko:**me hace feliz que te aya divertido y bueno creo que maka no podra deprimirse mas jeje n_nu muchas gracias por el review,me alegra que te guste, y bueno soul tendra mas participasión humana en este cap n.n** Morphine-san **gracias pór tu review y leer n.n **Lookmysoul** yo tambien quiero un gatito x33 pero negro de ojos zafiro o blanco de ojos celestes y al contrario. ustedes me hacen mas feliz a mi con sus coments.**Liz.I'm **omg sos un pan de dios TTwTT (es la primera que le dice que no tiene tantas faltas de horrografia)muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te paresca interesante 83 **Dipi-chan:**gracias por pasarte y me alegra que te guste ojala este tambien te agrade n.n **Night Whisper-6 **bueno en esta ocasion trate de poner mas fan service, ojala te agrade **mumi evans elric **ahrwww sos un amor¡ creo que me adulas mucho pero bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alagas *blushed* y pues yo perdi a mi amigo y fuente de inspiración*Q.E.P:D pochiri kuran daishi*u.u **soul lia **gracias por el review me alegra que te gustara XD **Cherry Baudelaire **gracias por tu review ojala te guste el cap **Yami Hai **gracias por el review ojala te guste el cap **yuki-chan22 **jaja yo queria que ah pochito le saliera un soul, pero bueno,quizas haga mas capis, segun lo que ustedes(los lectores) digan n.n **Agrias-chan** hola, gracias por leer y por dejar review, me alegra que te gustase **blue red rush **ara disculpa la tardanza n.n, gracias por el review **kio eater evans** jaja me alegra mucho que te guste x3ojala este cap tambien te guste **TsukiKageshiro **holitas x3 me hace feliz que te divirtiera, ara, pues maka no se dio cuenta del cierre por que es despistada, y por otras razones, que explicare si es que agrego mas caps ala historia, asi que ya sabes si quieres saber, deja review para que la sigax333*ara que manipuladora sali XDD* y pues de chrona me confunde un poco pues en el manga en un principio okubo-sama pone como comentario* es un chico* cuando se averguenza por maka, pero despues lo tratan como chico y aveces como chica DX xs asi que ni idea, pero bueno el que sea un chico me ayudara un poco en esto XD. **Ai-chan Wayland **muchas gracias por leer y dejar review ojala te guste, y pues si cres que tal vez deberia de seguir la historia hazmelo saber por favor n.n** The Emptiness **eh aqui la conti¡ GRACIAS POR TU VALIOSO TIEMPO Y tu review **dibo22 **ara pues me mato tu coment aunque no se si fan de soul eater o de mi historia pero bueno gracias por tu valioso tiempo

**Y A TODOS GRACIAS POR SU BELLO Y VALIOSO TIEMPO OJALA LES AGRADE EL CAP Y PUES QUEDA A PEDIDO DE USTEDES QUE LO CONTINUE O NO**

* * *

><p>El se habia lanzado sobre ella y lamia desde el pecho apenas cubierto por la tela de la toalla hasta oreja izquierda, ella no hacia mas que observar aterrada la mata de cabellos blanquesinos que que el poseia mientras le besaban el comienso de los pechos, pero el estar asustada, no evitaba que escapasen uno que otro suspiro y gemido de sus labios, ella saco fuerza y como pudo se arrastro hacia atras Para azotar fuertemente contra la pared,el formo una extraña sonrisa de lado mientras se hacercaba a gatas a ella ocasionandole un estremecimiento de terror ala chica y tratando de controlar el temblor que tenia en su labio inferior entrecortada mente pronuncio 2 palabras que sirvieron para parar en seco al felino-que eres?-<p>

fue todo lo que pudo medio balbucear con un hilo de voz sintiendo su corazon palpitar hasta casi salir de su pecho, el la miro confundido eh indignadamente pronuncio mientras fruncia el seño - soy soul..-dijo para dar unos pasos mas en direccion ala chica que se desespero y trato intil mente de huir , el observo esta reaccion y desvio su rostro dolido para no verla topando su sangrienta mirada con el espejo

empañado y pudo visualisarse el mismo, dando un brinco por la sorpresa tal cual gato llebando con desespero una mano a su blancos cabellos llevandolos atras con miedo y palpandose la cara y contemplando su reflejo articulo un -dios mio- se acerco cautelosamente al espejo y apoyo una mano reselosa sobre el para comprobar que el chico del reflejo lo hizo exactamente igual una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se formo en el.

abrazandose a si mismo se desplomo en el suelo llorando como un verdadero niño al tiempo que tomaba la forma falina que le pertenecia ,maka observo todo esto atonita y sin saber que hacer gateo hasta soul ,pinchandole su pequeño lomo con su dedo indice, este se volteo a verla y con un torpe y tambaleante pasito camino los pocos centimetros que le quedaban para desplomarse en el regazo de su ama aun maullando de emocion mezclada con melancolia asi se durmió

la joven sin saber muy bien que hacer tomo una toalla mas que nada por instinto y envolvió al palido ser que yacia en sus piernas con cuidado lo deposito en el cojín junto a su cama donde el solia dormir y a paso robótico regreso al cuarto de baño poniendo el pestillo, se intrudujo en la bañera suspiro y 3 segundos después solto un tremendo grito que resono en todo death city y quizas mas alla de,para comensar a hiperventilar

abrio el agua fria que relajo un poco sus tensados musculos, ella no supo en que momento,pero se quedo dormida un laaargo rato , al despertar lo primero que vio fue la penetrante mirada de soul que parado en 2 patas la miraba desde un costado de la bañera, ella soltó un suspiro pensando que todo habia sido un sueño tomo al minino entre sus manos y lo puso sobre su pecho para abrazarle y acariciarle.

este junto su pequeña boca junto a los labios de la rubia cenizo,comenzando a transformarse en el mancebo que era antes , observo profundamente a su ama concentrándose en los orbes jade, ella se abrazo a si misma para evitar exponer su desnuda figura,el soltó un bufido dificil de interpretar y acarisio con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda de maka ,casi con miedo de lastimárla,mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su masculino rostro

- tengo mucho que explicarte cierto?-pregunto con calma aun viendo a la rubia resibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta ella observo que el aun se encontraba sobre ella dentro de la tina y que ambos estaban desnudos , ella instintivamente miro el fuerte pecho del mancebo que al notarlo sonrio complacido y sigilosamente se hacerco al oido de la chica para susurrar suavemente

-o podriamos bañarnos juntos de nuevo-y al terminar mordio juguetona mente la oreja de su ¨dueña¨ocasionando que esta soltara un gemido involuntario engrandeciendo el orgullo de su ¨gatito¨ pero FLAAAAAM¡ un enorme libro fue a dar a su cabeza dejandolo en el suelo medio muerto

ella alargo su mano y tomo su bata de baño y la amarro fuertemente a su cintura y salio pensando que uizas ya se habia vuelto loca y camino hasta su habitacion abriendo un cajon y sacando con molestia una pequeñas bragas y mirando con molestia el resto de ero underwear con la que liz y blair habian subsituido la suya , ella prefirio ya no hacer por cambiar se mas pues soul podria entrar en cualquier momento y hablando de el rey de roma(el bakka que se asoma) el iba entrando ala habitación con una toalla atada ala cintura, y aire pensativo mientras que con su andar elegante se dirigia ala cama ,ocasionandole un sonrojo a maka.

ambas miradas se toparon cuando el levanto su vista escarlata y esmeralda hizieron choque y una corriente electrica les recorrio.

-y bien?- articulo ella,el solto un suspiro doloroso y se sento en la cama con aire melancolico ella estaba recargada en una orilla pegada ala cabezera de la cama, mientras que el estaba en una orilla con la espalda encorbada y las manos entrelasadas sobre las rodillas, inalando apesumbradamente para comensar a narrar nostalgicamente con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

has escuchado alguna vez de los musicos evans?- pregunto con un poco de altaneria-

si..-dijo la ceniza

pues ellos son mi familia-dijo egolatra el albino, reciviendo una mirada incrédula- yo soy el hijo menor de los evans ,soul evans ,hace años cuando solo tenia 8 años fui secuestrado ,fui llevado a un campo de concentración, allí fui abusado de todas la maneras que tu te puedas imaginar, mas adelante como a los 10 años me trasladaron a otro reclusorio donde hicieron a dolorosos experimentos, al final termine siendo esto-dijo el asqueado para continuar con su relato fucionarón mis células con las de un gato,uno que bajo los efectos de una droga yo mate y descuartice,hicierón diversos experimentos con mi cuerpo,sangre y adn, hasta que consiguieron crear un hibrido... al cumplir mis 17 años logre escapar,pero mientras iua fui atacado varias veces y fui rosiado con muchos quimicos que quemaron mi piel, por eso tenia aquel estado cuando me encontraste, en ese momento realmente pense que moriria,pero al menos lo aria en libertada, pero tu lo evitaste, gracias- dijo el con una sonrisa triste

ella se sonrojo pero eso no evito que formulara una nueva pregunta

-y el cierre- pregunto con interes mirando al chico que derramaba lagrimar silenciosas

-ahh... eso,es un desencadenante, y lo lo abriste... me fue insetado hace tiempo antes de el yo podia controlar mi forma a mi gusto, es por eso que lo injertarón,por que vieron que era capaz de escapar,por lo que aparece gradualmente por un rato y despues desaparece hasta por un mes y como esta abrierto ahora yo soy libre de controlar mi forma a mi gusto - dijo rebosante de felicidad, volteandola aver y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento mensiono- y es todo gracias a ti , mi linda maka

el casi de un salto se abraso a ella , ella se sonrojo por varias razónes entre ellas el hecho de que el estaba desnudo con una toalla unicamente para esconder su hombria,a ella no le gusto mucho que digamos el gesto es mas , incluso la molesto bastante, pero ah sabiendas qu era un gesto sincero y con intenciónes puras no hizo mas que aparlarlo ,ella tomo el telefono que habia en su mesa de noche y marco un número muy conosido para ella..

.

.

...i don´t know if im a boy,i don´t know if im a girl,i dont know if i got mad,i dont know when i was born, i dont know who´s my mom, i don´t know when i got mad,i don´t know when i go...

alo?maka...- atendio un joven con su coz monótona

/chrona, te necesito amigo¡/ dijo ella apesumbrada desde la otra linea,esto consiguio alarmar al pelirrosado

que susede maka?-dijo con alarma en su voz  
>amigo necesito un favorsote por favor/ dijo ella suplicante

-claro, que necesitas?-dijo el ya mas tranquilo observando a quien tenia a su lado

/no estas ocupado/-pregunto ella inquieta sabiendo como le gustaba pasar las noches de fin de semana a su amigo, el que fuera timido era una cosa, pero dejando de lada su actitud de no se lidiar con nada y su mirada ida el era un golfo desgraciado de primera

-naa.. ella no es importante para mi- dijo jugando con una hebra de cabello oscuro de la chica que dormía profundamente a su lado

-/no, esta bien, puede esperar hasta mañana/-sijo ella muy segura

-no, tu eres primero -dijo el sentándose en la cama ya que aun estaba recostado y alcanzando su ropa interior que se hallaba tirada en alguna orilla de la cama y poniendosela

-/bueno emm, pues queria saber si me podias prestar algo de tu ropa,digo si estas en tu saca y si no te molesta-dijo ella nerviosa ante tan extraño pedido que hacia, mas aun al notar que el no decía nada

-claro, que necesitas- dijo el finalmente mientras abotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa de abajo hacia arriba y comensando a ponerse un pantalón que estaba tirado por alli

/solo lo basico , ropa interior y un cambio, te lo debolvere pronto es que es una situación de extrema emergencia/-dijo ella asiendo una voz desesperada pero graciosa, cosa que hiso que el de lila mirar riera un poco imaginandose la cara de maka con ojitos grandes de cachorro trizte y su boquita hecha un triangulo asemejando la cara de un gatito(ironicamente)

-estare en tu casa en 20 minutos-dijo mirando de reojo algun punto en la pared, mientras colgaba su telefono y descansaba la mano donde lo tenia en la rodilla que tenia doblada pegada a su cueróp mientras que su otra pierna estaba apoyada en el suelo,solto un suspiro para ponerse de pie, abotonar su pantalón dando un ultimo vistazo al quien dormia con profundidad a su lado .

makenshy salio de la habitación, tomo sus llaves y salio de la casa dheil,subio a su auto un auto celica negro(agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo richy,GRACIAS SIN TI NO HUBIERA TENIDO NI IDEA DE QUE AUTO USAR)

.

.

ella escucho el tono de finalizado y oprimio el boton de colgado de su celular, volteo a ver pensativa al albino que la miraba con duda y solto un suspiro.

-solo espero que te quede la ropa de chrona o quisa te quede pequeña

-hmm?-dijo el alzando una ceja, bueno,segun el, no estaba taan gordo, adecir verdad, el consideraba que tenia muy buen fisico.

-es solo que chrona es demaciado delgado, ahora bien , no tardara mucho en llegar asi que deberiamos comensar a planear que decirle.-dijo ella atareada

-soy un amigo de la infancia que vino de visita, y el clima aqui es muy distinto a inglaterra , por lo que el sol me afecto ejem, soy albino, entonces por lo debil que estaba un tipo aprobecho y me asalto llebandose mi ropa y mis pertenencias, dejandome con la ripa que traia desgarrada por el forcejeo- dijo el de lo mas tranquilo dejando a maka con la boca abierta por lo complejua y bien elaborada que estaba su historia.

- esta bien supongo, mañana iremos de compras ,para ti, y algo para recompensar a chrona, algo que le sirva y que el pueda querer, talvez unos pantalones nuevos, ó una caja de condones...-dijo ella susurrando lo ú soul gracias a su perfectamente sensible oido felino la escucho ala perfección.

- el iracundo se lanso a ella dejandola apricionada bajo el poniendo ambos brazos acada lado del pequeño cuerpo de la rubia

-que diablos te pasa soul- dijo ella molesta y sorprendida por la axión del chico ella podía notar la ira en sus orbes que tenian un tinte aun mas profundo que antes

-que relacion tienes con el tipo ese? - solto el de golpe tratando de controlarse para no herir a su ama.-es que acaso es su novio?-siseo el dolido dejando a maka perpleja.

3 segundos pasarón antes de que maka estubiera rodando por el poco espacio que soul le dejaba entre sus brazos, muerta de la risa, agarrandose el estomago con ambas manos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que en este tenia.

-no,jeje,j..ja...jajajajaja hay jama...jajajajamas tendría algo con chr...chr..chrjajajajajajajaj hay...hay ...hay por dios.- continuaba riendo conmo enana ella mientras, el albino la miraba estupefacto

-oh por dios no¡ nunca tendria algo con chrona dijo ella tranquilizandose ,pero su estomago aun dolia ,el le miro altivo y en un rapido movimiento se apodero bruscamente de la peliceniza

ella paralizada por la sorpresa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cuando al fin reacciono empezo a forsejear tirando golpes y patadas a todos lados, mientras trataba de liberar sus manos del fuerte agarre del chico que apretaba mas sus labio contra os de ella.

poco a poco ella fue rindiéndose siendo atrapada por los besos del albino, correspondiendo le de a poco ,hasta que termino totalmente hechizada por el chico ,pero un timbre los saco de la ensoñación,el maldijo por lo bajo y ella se puso roja como tomate, se dirigió a un pequeño aparato en la pared y descolgo un telefono apareiendo el de lilaceos cabellos en la pequeña pantalla,

- ya voy chrona dame 5 minutos-dijo mirando su escasa ropa

-claro- dijo el desinteresado mirando ala nada

- ella se olvido del felino y se deshizo de la bata en cuando colgo tomo un sosten de un cesto y lo puso como pudo evitando mostrarle sus pechos al joven que la miraba con lujuria tomo un vestido de tirantes rosado palido y salio de la habitación.

chrona hola¡- dijo y le dio un afetuoso abrazo - pudiste traer eso?-dijo ella avergonzada eh incomoda

-claro-dijo y mostro la bolsa de plástico que traia consigo mientras pasaba ala casa,puesto que maka se habia hecho a un lado para dejarle pasar.- aunque me parece extraña tu peti...ción...-el callo abruptamente al ver al chico que se paseaba tranquilamente por la cosina con solo una toalla enredada en la cadera.

maka...-que diablos esta pasando aqui- dijo el indignado, molesto, dolido,mas que nada dolido, que estaba pasando alli?

ella miro todo sorprendida habia olvidado decirle a soul que no saliera de la habitación

esto...bueno esto tiene explicasión, el es mi amigo de la infancia soul...evans y cuando llego aqui pues el clima le afecto mucho , por su condici+on , el esbelto lilaceo entendio al ver la cabellera rubia y piel casi trasparente del joven -entonces se desmayo y le asaltarón y lo dejarón desnudo tirado, el pobre tubo que llegar aqui casi muerto de cansancio y cubriendose con una caja de cartón.

dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara de tristeza, que logro conmover al makenshy

esta bien- dijo el soltando un suspiro cansino.

- mañana conseguiremos ropa para el y te debolvere la tuya mas tardar pasadomañana-dijo ella preocupada para añadir- te recompensare, lo prometo

-esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo el con una sonrisa sincera. que ella debolvio con gusto, pero no fue igual con el albino que miro molesto al lilaceo,pero tampoco queria ser del todo grocero pues sabía muy bien que un favor así no muchos lo hacen por loq ue se limito a gruñir y tragarse el orgullo enorme que se cargaba.

ella le llamo para que se hacercara con un gesto ligero de su palida mano, el se hacerco receloso tal cual gato y se puso frente a su ama se manera recelosa y miro a chrona con cierta cautela, como si sospechara las intenciones de makenshy

soul,este es mi amigo chrona makenshy, chrona el es soul evans mi amigo de la infancia,soul, el nos prestara un poco de ropa para mañana conseguirte mas .-dijo ella sonriendole con pena al pelilavanda , que la miro con delicadeza como si temiera lastimárla.

esto no paso desapercibido para soul quien molesto observo que la cenizo no había reparado en dicho detalle y caminaba a la cosina en busca de algo para ofrecerle a su invitado con su endemoniado vestido rosa dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas.

chrona si quiera se molesto en disculparse con soul y camino directo ala cosina siguiendo ala ojijade, pero el albino se adelanto y corriendo como un niño pequeño alcanzo a la chica y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, y al no resivir reprimenta volteo a mirar victorioso al lilaceo que le miro ponzoñoso.

maaaaaaaakaaaaaa- canturreo sensualmente el evans al oido de la chica que tubo un estremecimiento por todo el largo de su espalda.

-que susede soul- dijo ella algo irritada por las axiones del chico y mas por sus propias reaxiones

-quiero lecheee¡ -dijo en tono mimado pegandose mas al pequeño cuerpo de su ama restregando su mejilla izquierda contra la derecha de ella

soul ya basta-espeto molesta apartándolo de si, asiendo que el makenshy sonriera complacido , soul bufo por lo bajo y se dedico a contemplar a su ¨rival¨a decir verdad este chico era bastante extraño espesando por su peculiar estilo de cabello lila y desigual por todos lados, observo su pose introvertida y cohibida, le paresia extraño que este chico tuviera tantas mujeres como había dicho maka a tsubaki por teléfono hace algunos días pero según había dicho también, es que el de orbes amatistas tenía cierto encanto que le sacaba el lado maternal a las mujeres eh hay su éxito

soul no creyo que ubiera ningun problema en tal caso y con toda familiaridad recargo su palido brazo en el hombro del chico y le sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya, el joven de suaves facciones se tenso y un nerviosismo se apodero de el, tenia ganas de sacarse a soul de encima de un golpe pero estaba paralizado asi que se dedico a mirar a la nada con orbes turbados, murmurando que no sabia que hacer .el menor de los evans se dio cuenta de esto,pero lo dejo pasar como si no hubiera visto nada,soltando a chrona y dirigiendo su mirada alas bien formadas piernas de su ama que se podían apreciar con su corto vestido. el se acerco sigiloso y en silencio y soplo con su cálido aliento en la oreja de la chica provocando un estremecimiento en ella,seguido de una mirada dulce y un maka chop con un libro de mas de 500 paginas.

provocando una risa en el lilaceo,ella le sonrío la bandeja que tenia con 3 tazas de té dejando a soul tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-estara bien?-pregunto inocentemente chrona ,aunque en su interior se partia de risa,dirigiendo unos ojos grandes y dulces a la rubia

no lo sé-fue lo único que ella respondio par a encogerse de hombros y mirar desinteresada el bulto blanco que tenia frente a si.

pasaro un buen rato antes de que el makenshy se retirara, claro , no sin antes insistir en que si la rubia realmente no deseaba que se quedara con ella , claro por si las dudas, nunca se sabe, y mas aun con ese pervertido amigo suyo,que para nada le gustaba, claro que esto no se lo dijo ala albarn.

ella se negó, alegando que era un chica fuerte y se sabía defender, mientras balanceaba en su mano un enorme libro de 5.000 paginas,como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

cuando el chico se fue ella se dirigio a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a soul. entro a ella y comenso a cepillar su brillante cabello rubio se metio en las sabanas y dejo vencer poco a poco por el cansansio.

pero pasados los segundos se dio cuenta, que estaba recargada en algo suave y calido bulto de cabellos blanquesinos y ojos de fuego.

el la tenia aprisionada por la cintura mientras que ella estaba apoyada en el calido pecho del chico. no pasaron ni 3 segundos antes de que la rubia gritara como si la estuvieran asesinando, y de una patada tumbo al evans de la cama.

vi su reloj mientras el chico se quejaba adolorido desde el suelo y vio que eran las 8:00 am. se puso de pie en silencio y se dirigio a sus cajones, pero antes detomar si quiera una prenda se volvio hacia el chico y dijo

-ve a bañarte-dijo ella seria pero amablemente

-eh? a mi...no me gusta bañarme, y ni siquiera recuerdo como ...-dijo apenado. ella abrio los ojos grandes eh incredula cuestiono nuevamente.

.como que no sabes?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-es que... han pasado muchos años que no recuerdo como hacerlo, en donde estaba , solían bañarme con chorros de agua, desde arriba-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-ya veo,creo...que no quedara mas remedio, ve al baño, esta vez te ayudare, dijo ella sonrojada, apenada y molesta


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Holitas, akari esta de vuelta, con nuevo seudónimo, se que soy una desgraciada malparida enferma, por no actualizar, en ammmm 2 años , creo , pero pues eh tenido muchos problemas en mi vida, sumándole a eso la universidad, se que es corto, pero hare lo posible por continuar este proyecto y otros que llevo en mente **

**Besitos**

**La obra , ya sabemos , no es mia, de lo contrario , el manga estaría inconcluso **

**Nota importante: tener a mano libro de anatomía o san google con una transparencia del sistema óseo xD**

Ella entro sobre cogida al cuarto de baño, rogando al cielo por piedad a ella y a esa locura.

Allí desde el marco de la puerta re-celosamente observadora, de la silueta de un joven desnudo en la bañera de la habitación en penumbra,  
>Y dicho sea el caso, su mente evoco a "una mujer desnuda en lo oscuro" de Mario Benedetti, la cual se le antojo tan acorde. Con sus pies gráciles de bailarina, se acercó cautelosa…<p>

Tomo un poco de jabón líquido en su esponja de baño y comenzó a frotarla en el cuello y hombros de él.

El soltaba ronroneos comunes para un gato, ronroneos de placer, que daban un cierto calor a la chica.

Esta continúo a lo largo de sus brazos y espalda, para moverse un poco y frotar las piernas fuertes y los duros muslos.

Deteniéndose a una distancia prudente; tomo algo del champú de vainilla en sus manos, y masajeo el cuero cabelludo y cubriendo bien las hebras sedosas.

Continuo de acicalar el cuerpo, y como no, deleitándose posesa-mente con el tacto de su fornido pecho y marcado abdomen, pero volviendo a detenerse justo antes de llegar a la virilidad

Que a pesar de quedar oculta por la espesura del jabón, emanaba un cierto calor que a la rubia le calo fuertemente desde las vértebras cervicales, hasta las últimas vértebras lumbares ,sacro y coxis, irradiando a fosas iliacas y concentrándose en la región pubiana, sintiéndose palpitar por la excitación se alejó de él, no pasando esto desapercibido por la atenta mirada carmesí que la miraba penetrante-mente, atrayéndote, emanando ese aire de masculinidad y dominio; ella, actuó como cualquier mujer demasiado digna , feminista ...y asustada...

_Tomo un balde de agua helada y se lo vacío enzima..._

Recibiendo un meeeaaaawwww! De susto mezclado con enojo

Él se puso de pie en silencio y se pudo sentir en el ambiente que él estaba menos que iracundo, pero más que furioso.

Salió del cuarto de baño con su desnudez expuesta dejando a maka sintiéndose estúpida y miserable.

Y se dijo que por ahora no habría más opción que tomar ella misma un baño para bajar su temperatura corporal y el palpitar anhelante en su pelvis.

Después de un rato calculando que el ya estuviera menos molesto, salió del baño  
>cubierta por un albornoz<p>

Él estaba simplemente semi recostado cubriéndose con una toalla, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mirando a un punto en la nada

-soul...lo siento- ella sabía que había hecho mal, pero solo había reaccionado así, ¿que esperaba? ¿Que aprovechara la situación para llevar sus manos...allí?

El no respondió y ella se acercó tímidamente -soul... volvo a llamar- lo lamento... yo, reaccione por impulso- el desvió su rostro para el lado opuesto en el que ella estaba, ella acercó su mano tímidamente al despeinado cabello de su "gatito" y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, después de todo, dentro de toda esa locura era su adorable soul, el que le hacia compañía en su soledad.

El cerró los ojos ante el placer que le producía los dedos de maka, eh inevitablemente comenzó a ronronear, recargando la cabeza en los suaves pechos de ella y poso sus manos en la cintura de ella

-¿sigues molesto...? -pregunto con timides  
>-como podría permanecer molesto con mi ama-dijo en una sonrisa torcida,-ahora ama, me permite vestirme, o quiere que lo haga frente a usted, mejor aún, que ambos nos quedemos<br>desnudos...- susurro ronca y sensualmente provocando de nuevo ese calor y cosquilleo en la entrepierna de mala , ganándose un maka chop

**unas horas más tarde: **

Iban tranquilamente paseando en las calles de death city, soul iba muy ,¿emocionado?, pues si, hacía años que no salía tan cotidianamente , maka sin embargo , estaba francamente asteada , ella no era una chica de compras ella prefería el calor del hogar y sus prácticas de ballet 3 veces a la semana

-maka... Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer-menciono el albino bronceado que a estas alturas, ya llevaba gafas de sol, de tipo aviador, y varias bolsas con ropa, cortesía de papi spirit, claro, spirit ni idea tenia de esto.

_de acuerdo-contestó ella sin más dirigiéndose al Burger Queen que tenían a unos negocios más adelante...

-BIENVENIDOS A BURGERQUEEN! QUE DESEA ORDENAR- dijo un chico delgado tras el mostrador

-Oxford? Que haces trabajando aquí? - pregunto curiosa la blonda.  
>-tengo que trabajar, y tener mucho dinero, así Kim aceptara ser mi novia- los ojos le brillaban al chico<p>

Muy bien, quiero un mactamal de mole y chorizo verde, una mclteada de chocomenta

Una mega burgerchicha con salchicha doble y tocino , ah y una soda light = dijo ajeno el chico

Umm yo solo quiero una malteada de cherrycoco por favor- dijo ella temiendo por el bien de su economía

Mientras al otro lado de la calle,

Un grupo de chicos se acercaba, hablando de esto y aquello

Cuando el joven pelirosa noto cierta cabellera rubia en la vitrina de enfrente , casi de inmediato todos se quedaron estáticos junto a el ,

Y no era para menos, la dulce maka hablaba muy confianzuda mente con un joven albino y atractivo y para desazón de makenshy, él ya había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente solo para comprobar que realmente fuera ella.

Tsubaki casi podría jurar que escucho un gruñido casi animal provenir del chico, antes de que se alejara a paso firme de ese lugar.

Ella de por si es bastante observadora y ese día pudo notar, los brillantes ojos de ese chico mirar a su amiga, el sonrojo que adornaba el orgulloso rostro de la rubia, los desbordantes celos del makenshy, y por sobretodo , lo guapo que se veía black star…


End file.
